Saving Kimberly Crawford
by TragicMagic1D
Summary: Kim thought he would change, she thought he would be there for her through thick and thin but she was wrong. Carson was just Carson. The deceiving, little cheater broke her heart in two. After a night of utter passion he leaves. When he returns two years later, he spots Kim along with the other members of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He's in for a big surprise, she has a kid- with Jack.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it! Obviously... If I did there would be a lot more KimXJack! Ahem- again, I only own the plot!**

* * *

Saving Kimberly Crawford

Blurb:

~Kim thought he would change, she thought he would be there for her through thick and thin but she was wrong. Carson was- just Carson. The deceiving, little cheater broke her heart in two. After a night of utter passion he leaves. When he returns two years later, he spots Kim along with the other members of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He wants to catch up but she has to pick up her kids from 'Uncle Rudy's'. (KimXJack, KimXCarson)

Chapter 1: Cheater

{Kim's POV:}

"Hello? Carson?" I groggily called out when I heard someone softly knock on my bedroom door. I quickly slid on a pair of short shorts and a camisole.

"Kim. Are you awake?" I recognized the voice as my best friend, Jack Brewer's. I opened the door and smiled.

"H-hey." I stammered, realizing how bad I must look. I FEEL terrible right now, just imagine how I LOOK. I felt drained of all my energy and soar, I definitely don't want to practice today.

Speaking of last night, where the fuck is Carson? Did he leave last night after I fell asleep? No notes, no texts, or any phone calls. Did he use me?

"Oh my god," I blurted out.

"Kimmy, are you alright?" Jack asked, stepping into my trashed room.

"Yeah," I weakly answered. It's gonna be alright. He probably just went home, he'll call. I'm sure of it.

"Okay. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry are waiting downstairs..." He replied, his eyes were fixated on my open window. "We're gonna see that Twilight movie you wanted to watch, remember?"

"Mmhmm. Just let me get ready." I told him, Jack nodded and exited my small room.

I picked up my cellphone from my nightstand to check my history. One new message. I touched the screen and read the text.

TO: Kim Crawford

From: Jack Brewer

'Kimmy, you awake? We're on our way :)'

Oh, it was just... Jack. I set it back down and got ready for ready for the matinee movie.

I showered, then changed into a in floral printed skinny jeans, a form-fitting black v-neck, and a Red Varsity jacket.

I stuffed my iphone in my pocked and went downstairs to meet up with the guys. They were huddling around Jack who looked incredibly frustrated. Once they saw me Jack put away his phone.

"What's up?" I questioned, trying my best to look innocent. I'm Kimberly Crawford, nothing can change that.

"Nothing." They all replied in unison. Something was going on, they never hide anything from me.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "Ready?"

We walked to the movie theater across from our school and bought tickets.

~After Breaking Dawn Part 2~

"That was epic!" Eddie beamed, "The war-future part was sick! Guys? Are you listening?"

"Hey, Booboo Stewart looks a lot like Carson. Have you guys heard from him?" I implied, taking a sip of my coke.

" We ran into him-" Jerry started before Jack stopped him.

"No, we haven't. Why would we even talk to him?" Jack harshly interrupted.

"For starters, I love him! And he apologized to every one of you!

"You're so gullible, Kim." Jack sighed, "Think about it, he'll never change. Carson Lohali is a cheater."

"So what?" I spat, "That happened a while ago!"

Bystanders shot us annoyed glances, while the boys stepped back. "Are you serious, Jack?"

"I'm just looking out for the girl I-" he paused.

"The girl I what?"

"That doesn't matter," Jack balled his fists, " Why won't you acknowledge the fact that he's cheating on you?"

"Shut the hell up! You don't know him the way I do!" I snapped.

"Check his Facebook."

I turned on my heels and ran out of the theater leaving my friends behind. I sat on a nearby bench to prove Jack wrong.

"Carson Lohali

July 18, 1995

In a Relationship" I read out loud. I scrolled down to see his wall posts. Everything seemed normal until a certain comment from a 'Sophia Ala' caught my eye.

'Sophia Ala~ Carson Lohali

Hey sexyyy ;) lol. Are we still on for tonight?'

He replied with:

'Carson Lohali~ Sophia Ala

Sure. I'll pick you up at nine.'

Tears escaped my brown eyes, this didn't seem real. I clicked on a comment from 'Davis Lohali'

'Davis Lohali~ Carson Lohali

I heard you slept with blondie... ;) Was she any good?'

I didn't stop there.

'Carson Lohali~ Davis Lohali

.. Hehe... She's as good as a 15-year-old girl can get. I might end it, though.'

He was going to break up with me?

'Davis Lohali~ Carson Lohali

I'm proud of you, little brother. Sophie still talks about you all the time ;D. Apparently, you kissed her. Hah- I didn't know you had it in you.'

He... Kissed... Her...

Oh... My...God...

I buried my face in my palms and cried. Carson was bad news, that deceiving, little cheater broke my heart in two.

Jack's always right these day. How come I don't believe anything be says?

{Carson's POV:}

'KIM CRAWFORD CHANGED HER RELATIONSHIP STATUS TO SINGLE.'

What the hell? I clicked on the post to read the comments. Why would MY GIRLFRIEND change her status to single?

'Jack Brewer~ Kim Crawford

So.. I guess you found out. I'm sorry Kimmy.'

Found out what?

'Kim Crawford~ Jack Brewer

No, it's alright.. If you hadn't of told me where would I be right now?'

Oh fuck. He told her about my 'date' with Ashlyn. It wasn't even my idea to go out with her! Jack is gonna pay.

'Jack Brewer~ Kim Crawford

Want me to come over?'

Not happening.

I turned off my phone and drove out of my Grandmothers driveway. I had to see her, Kim doesn't know my side of the story.

{Jennifer Crawford's POV:}

"..." My daughter walked burst through the door in complete silence. Make up stained her beautiful face. She slammed the door shut and started to walk up the stairs.

"Honey?" I tried to get her attention, "What's wrong?"

"... It's none of your business." She whimpered . Not once has she spoken to me like that. What happened to the once joyful, respectable young lady I raised?

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, tell me what's wrong." I said sternly. Kim rolled her eyes and continued to walk to her room.

Was it Jack? Her old friend Donna? That girl she hates, Lindsey? Something's up with my baby. I'll get to the bottom of this.

"Someone's PMSing," My 12-year-old son, Caleb joked.

"Caleb," I warned, "You shouldn't be joking around at a time like this."

"She's just being a bitch. All girls are-"

"Knock. Knock. Knock." Someone pounded on the front door.

"I'll get it!" My eldest son shot out of his seat to answer the door, "It's my lab parter."

Ah, that Carson kid.. He's been around a lot lately.

"What's up, dude?" My son, Andy greeted.

"Hey man," I heard him say, "I have to talk to Kim."

"Why do you wanna talk to the walking dead? D'you leave something in her room?" Caleb queried, he studied Carson's face.

"I have to fix something," He muttered.

"Fix what?" I asked.

"She thinks-.. I... We just need to talk."

"Go ahead," I sighed, "She might open up to you."

Carson... Is he the problem? I didn't even know they knew each other. He went upstairs.

"Aww. Her boyfriends coming to the rescue... Mom, he's a total dick." Caleb pressed the 'play' button on the DVD remote.

Boyfriend?

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"I heard Kim scream, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"I'm gonna check," Caleb smirked, "Lets go, Andy."

"Kim. You don't understand," He reasoned, "I had to take her out... I promised-"

"A promise? How nice.. YOU FUCKING KISSED HER!" Kim screeched. I could picture it all in my head. I followed the boys.

Whatever was going on upstairs needed to stop. I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood could hear.

"Damn it, Kim. Stop hitting me!"

"You're gonna break up with me!"

{Kim's POV:}

I threw another jab to his face but he blocked it. I then tried roundhouse kicking Carson in the side. Another fail... He pulled me in for a hug, I tried to break away from his grip.

I couldn't... He's too strong. I have to end it... Now... Or else... I'll just... Suffer..

"I love you, Kimberly Crawford." He said those 'three words'.

"I love you too," I sniffed, looking into his piercing brown eyes, "but... You'll just break my heart again."

"I promise-"

"Stop! I'm sick of you making promises."

"Baby please," He begged.

"I need some time..." He finally let me go.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"I-"

"Goodbye Carson..." I pushed past him and exited my room.

"Mom? Boys? Jack!" I bumped into them in the hallway. They were obviously eavesdropping.I wiped away my tears and put on a put on a fake smile.

"..."

"..."

{Jack's POV:}

"Kimmy... I'll take you out to eat..."

She nodded sadly then disappeared into one of the many rooms on the second floor. The rest of Kim's family scattered, her mother was probably trying to put two and two together in the other room... And her brothers were-

"Fuck."

The voice came from Kim's room, I opened the door completely and found Carson sitting on Kim's bed.

"Goodbye Carson." I mocked, "See you in hell."


End file.
